


Musical

by Saturn_Writes



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Danganronpa, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Megan Thee Stallion, Music, Nicki Minaj - Freeform, One Shot, Soulmate AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29821095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saturn_Writes/pseuds/Saturn_Writes
Summary: Society always said that your soulmate would be your one and only, your one true click. How no one could ever make you as happy as the person you are destined to be with for the rest of your life. For a while, Hajime had believed that. Perhaps it was true for some people that they just clicked with their soulmate and how they would be your other half, your one true pair. However, ever since Hajime had turned 16 he had been suffering due to the person dubbed as his “soulmate.” When you turn 16, you hear the same music and the singing of your soulmate. Whoever came up with that idea should’ve been shot dead.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, komahina
Comments: 4
Kudos: 65





	Musical

Society always said that your soulmate would be your one and only, your one true click. How no one could ever make you as happy as the person you are destined to be with for the rest of your life. For a while, Hajime had believed that. Perhaps it was true for some people that they just clicked with their soulmate and how they would be your other half, your one true pair. However, ever since Hajime had turned 16 he had been suffering due to the person dubbed as his “soulmate.” When you turn 16, you hear the same music and the singing of your soulmate. Whoever came up with that idea should’ve been shot dead. Imagine you are simply trying to go to sleep at 3 A.M. and all you hear in your ears is badly done rapping to Super Bass by Nicki Minaj. Or how you’re trying to take a test and all you hear is Savage by Megan Thee Stallion. Hajime grimaced every time he heard his soulmate’s singing. He had always been careful to not play his music at disturbing times in case his soulmate was in his timezone. He always sang softly to Queen, not hardcore screaming.

When Hajime finds his soulmate, he is seriously going to teach that fucker a lesson. He tapped his foot while quietly singing along to Hey Jude by the Beatles. He quickly worked on his homework meticulously, using every formula correctly that his teacher had taught him. Math was a breeze for him not because he was particularly smart, but because he paid attention and hung around actual smart people that could tutor him. After he peacefully was about to finish his schoolwork, Megatron quickly blasted him in his ear. He almost fell out of his chair in pure shock. Groaning, he turned up his music and started blasting it as well. No more nice Mr. Hinata, this kid was gonna get it. They had a battle of screaming the lyrics at the top of their lungs that ended with his soulmate being the winner. He coughed and turned off his music, his throat clearly sore after all of that screaming. He heard a knock at his door and quickly opened it.

“Hey, can you chill with the music, Hinata? Some of us are trying to do our assignments here! You aren’t the only one in this dorm! God….men these days,” Mahiru muttered the last part under her breath and rolled her eyes. Hiyoko had been there standing next to her and stuck out her tongue at Hajime. Those two had been famous on campus for the quickest found soulmates at school. He quickly bowed and apologized profusely for the disturbance, not trying to get a visit from a hall monitor or having to pay a fee for the loudness.

“I’m sorry! My soulmate keeps playing their loud music so I wanted to get them back by playing even louder music and by screaming the lyrics louder than them. It was immature of me! I won’t do it again!” Mahiru just looked at Hajime with empathy, knowing how it must’ve felt. Before Hiyoko and Mahiru met, Hiyoko would blare 100 Gecs and Vocaloid songs that Mahiru just simply couldn’t understand. She had only really listened to indie music like mxmtoon and Clairo. Mahiru was sure that she was going to tell off Hiyoko when they had first met. However, seeing Hiyoko’s cute face just melted her hard exterior quickly and they fastly fell in love. Their love story had been idealized around campus and it was almost as if they were like celebrities.

“Maybe you should try singing your locations and meeting up that way so you can tell your soulmate off!” Hiyoko had suggested with a grin. That was the quickest way to meet your soulmate but Hajime truly didn’t want to meet his. Why would he want to meet someone so loud and energetic? He would be fine with never meeting his soulmate but telling them off would be rather amusing. He wondered what they looked like, what their personality was like, and what their interests were. How could someone listen to such music so loud and not have ear problems? Mahiru and Hiyoko quickly went back to their dorms, leaving Hajime alone to continue his homework.

Nagito’s intention was to never really annoy his soulmate, he just liked listening to his music loudly. And he had been a hardcore Nicki and Megan stan. He enjoyed how fun and hopeful in a sense those songs could be. The sheer confidence those women had exude had immediately made him attracted to their music. While his soulmate listened to their boring classical rock, he would be listening to modern dance songs created by his favorite female artists. Due to his close friends Ibuki and Hiyoko, he had acquired a different listening style to music than most. Those two had loved to blast their music as loud as they possibly can. He picked this listening style up and loved to blast his music on campus, although he regularly got complaints. Usually, his soulmate didn’t have a backbone and complied with his music blasting. However, today was different. They had blasted their music back as loud and proud as possible, causing Nagito to hiss in pain at the loud noises in his ear. Is that how his soulmate truly felt whenever he blasted his music? Perhaps he should be more considerate.

After that, Nagito never really blasted his music above a certain level. It was still quite loud but it hadn’t been as unbearable as it was before. He still played his songs at 3 A.M., the white-haired boy having a rather chaotic sleep schedule that never seemed to stay the same. He could feel his soulmate’s appreciation as well through the calming and nice music they had played instead of their more aggressive ones when they were pissed off by him. He daydreamed during class, doodling what his soulmate could’ve possibly looked like. Perhaps they were tall? Maybe blonde or brown hair? Well, any type of hair color had been possible on this campus. Professor Monokuma quickly grunted and pointed out Nagito for not paying attention to his lesson. The white-haired boy grimaced and quickly apologized before continuing to take notes. As in notes, he meant doodling the possible features his one true soulmate could have. Nagito had always believed in soulmates from the day he was born. His parents had both been madly in love with one another providing a good example. He always tried to listen to music to signal to his soulmate that he had been alive and well. While thinking of music, he heard soft humming from the inside of his ear. He smiled, a warm blush spreading across his face. His soulmate’s humming had always been beautiful.

What he didn’t notice was the fact that the humming was coming from inside of the very same lecture had been in. Maybe if he hadn’t been doodling and daydreaming, he would’ve noticed a certain brown-haired boy humming a Beatles’ song and twirling around his pen. Right, the two soulmates had been two of the biggest idiots ever known. They had almost shared every lecture together, trying to get the same degree. And despite having mutual friends, they had never talked to one another. They had only mildly acknowledged the other’s existence. The lecture ended and Nagito quickly ran up to Hiyoko, one of his close friends, and giggled to himself excitedly.

“My soulmate has the best singing voice ever! They were humming some random Beatles song in the middle of our lecture and I swear I fell in love all over again! The Beatles’ songs are boring but they just make it so entertaining!” Hiyoko gagged at his swooning before making an intense thinking face. Nagito tilted his head in confusion and raised an eyebrow at her scrunched-up face.

“Well besides the fact that Mahiru has the best singing voice...I think I might know who your soulmate might be! One of the people on campus was complaining about their soulmate blasting Cardi B and Nicki Minaj at 3 A.M. and screaming the lyrics...is this sounding familiar? And this person is also rather into classical rock,” Nagito’s eyes went wide in excitement as he stared at Hiyoko, speechless. Was he finally going to see his soulmate once and for all? What would he say to them...what would he wear? Nagito grabbed Hiyoko by the shoulders and shook her.

“C’mon Hiyoko you gotta tell me! You can’t just say something like that and keep it a mystery, you gotta be upfront!” Hiyoko stuck out her tongue childishly and giggled, making a zipping motion with her mouth before smirking. After bribing with money and candy, Hiyoko finally caved in.

“Okay, so he’s basically the plain dude with brown hair and brown eyes! His name is Hinata Hajime, he’s a close friend of Mahiru’s! His dorm is literally right next to ours and he’s always hanging around this Chiaki chick! You should try talking to him!” Nagito smothered Hiyoko with hugs to her dismay and ran out to where his soulmate’s dorm had been. Hiyoko had given him the number due to his constant begging and whining. He quickly ran up the stairs and knocked on the door, putting in his headphones and listening to Chun Li by Nicki Minaj. 

Hajime had just gotten back into his dorm and he already had a visitor? He groaned already hearing another Nicki Minaj song being played in his ear. He tiredly opened the door to be met with an attractive curly white-haired boy with wired headphones in his ears. What had been with this instant attraction? Why did he have butterflies in his stomach? Why had his heart been beating out of his chest? Without saying a word, Nagito put one of his headphones into Hajime’s ear, resulting in the poor brown-haired boy being speechless.

“Wait, you’re the one who’s been blasting Nicki Minaj!?”


End file.
